bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coiled Dragon
( )' | env=Warm Land and Underground | org=Wyrmling, Very Young: Clutch (2-4); Young, Juvenile, Young adult, Adult, Mature Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2-4); Old, Very old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Solitary or Family (1 and 2-5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:5 | cr3=Challenge Rating:7 | cr4=Challenge Rating:9 | cr5=Challenge Rating:12 | cr6=Challenge Rating:14 | cr7=Challenge Rating:17 | cr8=Challenge Rating:19 | cr9=Challenge Rating:20 | cr10=Challenge Rating:22 | cr11=Challenge Rating:23 | cr12=Challenge Rating:25 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=5–6 | adv2=8–9 | adv3=11–12 | adv4=14–15 | adv5=17–18 | adv6=20–21 | adv7=23–24 | adv8=26–27 | adv9=29–30 | adv10=32–33 | adv11=35–36 | adv12=38+ | la=Wyrmling +2; Very Young +3; Young +4; Juvenile +4; Others — }} Coiled Dragons, (otherwise known as Pan Lungs), are guardian spirits, assigned by the Celestial Bureaucracy to protect crypts or temples. The guardianship of a specific location is passed down from generation to generation of Coiled Dragons, so a single family can maintain the same lair for tens of thousands of years. The Coiled Dragon is a long, thin, serpentine dragon with a snake-like face, bright red eyes, numerous fangs, and many hook-like spikes along its body which start out clustered around its head and neck, and becoming more spread out along its long body, with a small cluster near the tip of its tail, which is topped with a pair of red barbs that it can rattle in a manner similar to rattlesnakes. Its chest has glowing vents, which huff steam when it is enraged. Its face and tail will also glow red when in its Raged state. A dark hood surrounds its neck, and horns and spines grown on its head and back. In spite of their appearance, Coiled Dragons prefer to eat fruits and vegetables, often maintaining elaborate gardens that are cultivated by their minions, though they can eat meat should they desire to do so. As a wyrmling, its scales are dull gray or brown, but they quickly develop unique colors and patterns, changing hues as the dragon matures. Various shades of red, green, and orange are the most common colors, and the scales gleam with an iridescent sheen in the sunlight. Combat Coiled Dragons prefer to appraise their adversaries before attacking, usually by using illusions to distract them or by ordering minions to engage them in combat. Once a Coiled Dragon has evaluated its enemies’ performance, it attacks savagely and defends its charge to the death, using its breath weapon and spell-like abilities to devastate its foes. Fly (Su): Though wingless, Coiled Dragons can fly magically. The dragon can cease or resume flight as a free action. Cause Rain (Su): A River Dragon can breathe storm clouds, causing rain whenever and wherever it chooses. The rain lasts for 2d4 hours and extends in a two-mile radius centered on the dragon. Tsunami (Su): Once per day, but only when commanded by the officials of the Celestial Bureaucracy, a River Dragon can create a tidal wave of water that causes tremendous devastation on land and sea. On land, the wave has effects similar to a flash flood: Creatures caught in the water must make a Fortitude save (DC 15). Large or smaller creatures who fail the save are swept away, taking 1d6 points of subdual damage per round (1d3 points on a successful Swim check against DC 20). Huge creatures that fail are knocked down, while Gargantuan and Colossal creatures may be uneffected. The wave destroys wooden buildings and 25% of stone buildings. At sea, the tsunami capsizes ships and crushes them to splinters. The wave affects one mile of coastland. Control Water (Sp): A River Dragon can use this spell-like ability to affect a radius of up to one mile per age category. Water Breathing (Ex): A Coiled Dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its spells, and other abilities while submerged. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Augury'' (Very Young or older), Bane (Very Young or older), Bless (Very Young or older), Divination (Very Young or older), Control Water (Young or older), Dispel Evil (Young or older), Control Winds (Juvenile or older), Remove Curse (Adult or older), Master of the Rolling River (Old or older), Control Weather (Ancient or older); 3/day—''Polymorph Self'' (Wyrmling or older); 1/day— Major Creation (Adult or Older), Tsunami (Great Wyrm). Skills: Bluff, Disguise, and Jump are considered Class skills for River Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Proto-Dragons Category:Lung Dragons